


Wedding Crashing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers a plan of Harry’s and he won’t stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Crashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agneskamilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agneskamilla/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Agneskamilla. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wedding Crashing

~

“What do you mean he’s getting wedded?” Severus glared down at the house-elf. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I had plans!”

Kreacher mumbled something about Ginny Weasley and Severus clenched his hands into fists. “Where is this supposed wedding?” he snapped.

Which was how he ended up standing outside a chapel, staring at the closed doors. 

When they had started their…whatever, Severus had been the one to insist on privacy, on secrecy. Harry had reluctantly agreed, although Severus knew it practically killed the man every time one of his friends wanted to know who he was dating and he couldn’t say. 

“I’m an idiot,” Severus muttered under his breath as he strode towards the chapel door. 

If Harry had already got married, Severus wasn’t sure what he’d do. Throw a tantrum, kidnap Harry and fuck him until he couldn’t see, anything to assure he wasn’t going to link his life to someone else’s.

Throwing open the doors, Severus stormed inside. To his horror, Harry was standing at the altar, clad in formal robes and looking ridiculously handsome. Blind to everyone else present, Severus paced forward. “How did you think you’d get away with this?” he snarled, his words resonating in the space. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Harry’s mouth dropped open.

“What? No answer?” Severus snapped. “You were just going to do this and pretend what we have is nothing?” Soft murmuring started in the crowd but Severus ignored them. “Answer me!”

“Um, I would have invited you to come with me if I’d known it would upset you,” Harry replied, turning to face him. “But you kept insisting we keep quiet about our relationship, and I know you’re not keen on weddings, so—”

“You would have invited me to watch you marry someone else?!” Severus roared.

Harry’s face went blank. “I’m not—”

“I won’t stand for it!” And reaching out, he dragged Harry to him, Apparating them both away. 

They landed in Severus’ living room and Harry wrenched himself out of Severus’ arms to glare at him. “How dare you?”

“How dare I? How dare _you_?” Severus shouted. “You’re not allowed to marry anyone else, do you hear me?”

“I wasn’t—” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Why not? What does it matter to you? You don’t want anyone to know about us, remember? So what does it matter if I marry someone else?”

“It matters because the only person you can marry is me, you ignorant arse! I love you and I won’t have you running off with anyone but me!” 

To Severus’ shock, Harry threw himself at him, showering his face with kisses. Slowly, they sunk to the floor, hands ripping at clothes, mouths joining in feverish kisses, until they were both naked and writhing. Far from gentle, their coupling was fierce and feral, with Severus plunging into Harry with a wild cry and Harry meeting his every thrust with one of his own. 

Afterwards, they lay together panting, their clothes strewn about around them.

Raising his head, Harry smiled down at Severus. “First, that wasn’t my wedding you just ruined, it was Neville’s. He and Ginny are getting married and I was supposed to be his best man.”

Severus could feel the flush spread over his face. “Oh.” 

Harry’s smile widened. “And second, I hate to tell you, but all my friends and many of yours were at that chapel just now. So I’d say the cat is out of the bag and everyone knows.” 

Groaning, Severus closed his eyes, ashamed. 

Harry was there immediately, leaning in to kiss his eyelids. “It’s all right,” he murmured. “Breathe. I’ve got you.” 

Severus relaxed into Harry’s arms. “I mucked things up rather spectacularly, didn’t I?” 

“Oh, I dunno.” Harry ran his hand over Severus’ hair. “At least my friends no longer think I’m making up a boyfriend.” He chuckled. “And I think you’re about to be inundated with dinner invitations to the Burrow.” 

“Salazar.” Severus sighed. “And now I suppose you’ll want me to apologise to Longbottom and his new wife.” 

Harry laughed softly. “It would be nice, but I don’t want your head to explode. Maybe we should just start with going out for drinks with my friends?” 

Severus nodded. He’d thought he’d seen Minerva at the chapel as well. “As long as you don’t mind having tea with Minerva,” he said. 

Harry kissed him again before laying his head on Severus’ chest. “Sounds great to me.” 

~


End file.
